<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Christmas Ever by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129092">Best Christmas Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Harry may be a little Grinch, Harry needs some love, Hermione is here to help, OTP Advent Calendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never liked to celebrate Christmas, but Hermione is here to make him change his mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Christmas Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys enjoy this</p>
<p>Based on this prompt: You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one. So I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Best Christmas Ever</em></b>
  <b><em><br/></em> </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Having lost his parents in a car accident and having to live with relatives who never cared about him, calling him a burden and other words, Harry Potter had had a rough start in life. It wasn’t until he had received a scholarship to a boarding school that he saw his life get a little better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having the opportunity to study in the same boarding school his parents had met and eventually fell in love with each other, it was everything he had hoped for and more. One of the professors had been a friend of his parents, and Harry began to feel a little more complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While studying at Hogwarts Institute, Harry made friends he hoped he could have for the entirety of his life, since their friendship made him feel whole for the first time in forever. And just like his parents long ago, Harry had also found love within the walls of the school in the form of Hermione Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had taken one look at Harry on the first day of school and decided that Harry needed some love; therefore, she decided to do something for the frail boy. At first, they were just best friends, but as the years passed, they got to know each other, and it didn't take long for love to blossom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he had never loved anyone before, the love he felt for her sometimes scared him, but Hermione was quick to reassure him that she felt the same way for him. As Harry didn’t like to talk too much about the time he spent at his relatives’ house when he returned for the holidays, it wasn’t until they had graduated and were living together that Hermione finally discovered what Harry hadn't wanted her to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Harry?” Hermione asked him, stunned, as she was preparing to decorate their flat. “How can you hate Christmas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, shrinking at the look on Hermione's face; it was one of the reasons why he had never told anyone about it. People didn't usually understand it, but he couldn’t keep a secret from Hermione; she was his best friend and the love of his life, he was sure about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, hate is a strong word, but I don’t really care about Christmas.” Hermione gasped slightly, and he felt a little guilty about not telling her the entire reason for disliking the date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, Harry, I really don’t.” Hermione just couldn't understand. “Did something happen to you on Christmas for you to dislike it so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on, Harry knew that he needed to come clean about his past, something he didn't know whether it would send Hermione running for the hills. “I never really had a Christmas, ‘Mione. My relatives never let me celebrate with them, so for me… it’s just another day of the year, another day to stay hidden in my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s hand went straight to her throat, ashamed for having pushed Harry, and she was half-tempted to kill his relatives. She knew she couldn't rewrite the past, but she was going to change the future: she was going to make Harry change his attitude towards Christmas, or she wasn't Hermione Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to suffer that, Harry, and I’m sorry that I pushed you to talk about something you clearly don’t want to talk about,” Hermione said, coming to hug Harry, who hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, ‘Mione, no need to worry about it. It was good to get it off my chest, you know?” Harry said, kissing her cheek. “At least now you know why you aren’t going to find me singing ‘Jingle Bells’ around the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kissed her again and let her in the living room, heading to their room. Hermione knew she needed a good plan; she already had something in mind. She just hoped Harry wouldn't scream at her when he discovered what she was planning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry returned home after work to find the flat completely unrecognizable: Christmas lights were on all the walls and bookshelves, Christmas-themed pillows sat fluffed on the couch, and a new rug at the front door welcomed him in. Freshly baked cookies were on the side-table where he usually dropped his keys, and the largest Christmas tree he had ever seen stood in one corner of the room, with a toy train surrounding a little city placed near the base of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re finally home!” Hermione's voice registered in his muddled mind, and he turned to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen, biting her lip. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t speak: he was overwhelmed by everything around him, and even if he didn’t care much about Christmas, he couldn’t help but feel happy to see what their flat looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m in the wrong flat, but at the same time I think I’m right where I need to be.” Harry shook his head like he didn’t believe what he was saying, but it was worth it just to see Hermione beaming at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know how happy you made me by saying this.” Hermione came running straight to him and hugged him with all her might. She had surprisingly strong arms for someone her size. “I know this is a little overwhelming for you, but ever since you told me you never had a good Christmas, I thought that you deserved to know what Christmas could be like… You aren’t mad at me, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at Hermione, who gazed at him with those big pleading eyes of her, and he glanced at their flat. Turning back to her, he kissed her, trying to show her how much love he felt for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never hate you, ‘Mione, and seeing what you did for me just because I told you I never had a good Christmas before makes me believe that I've chosen the best person in the whole world to share my life with me.” Harry smiled softly, but seeing Hermione’s eyes fill with tears, he became worried. “Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t say anything wrong, Harry, I’m just happy that you liked it. I did this for you,” Hermione said, letting some tears fall, and Harry quickly wiped them away. “I’m so glad we found each other and that we are here together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad too, ‘Mione, and this is, without doubt, the best Christmas that I've ever had,” Harry said, looking around one more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it isn’t Christmas yet, Harry,” Hermione said, laughing a little, her tears forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, I already know that this is going to be the best Christmas ever.” Harry kissed her temple, sighing contentedly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>